Steven Lloyd
Steven Lloyd is a minor character in the Halloween series. He is the only son and child of Jamie Lloyd and serial killer Michael Myers, also being the latter's grand-nephew. Steven is one of the few surviving members of the Myers family. His appearance was in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. Biography Steven Lloyd was born on the night of October 30, 1995, to fifteen-year-old Jamie Lloyd. Jamie had been forcibly impregnated and held captive for six years in the catacombs underneath Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium by the Cult of Thorn. Just after Steven was born, he was taken away from his mother by Doctor Terence Wynn, the head of Smith's Grove and the Cult of Thorn. Wynn placed Steven on a ceremonial altar and drew the Mark of Thorn on the baby's stomach in blood. Later in the evening, the midwife who had helped deliver Steven, Mary, retrieved the newborn child and brought him to Jamie, then helped the mother and child escape the hospital. Jamie escaped through a trapdoor into the pouring rain, but her homicidal uncle, Michael Myers, whose goal was to kill all the members of his family, was in close pursuit. Jamie and Steven reached a pickup truck and began to drive towards Jamie's hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois. Eventually, Jamie stopped at a bus depot. Although the line for Haddonfield Emergency Services was busy, Jamie managed to make a desperate plea for help on the Back Talk radio program. When she realized that the host, Barry Simms, was not listening to her, Jamie hung up and went to the women's bathroom downstairs. Just as she was washing the Mark of Thorn off Steven's chest, the lights went off and she heard Michael coming downstairs, having tracked her to the bus depot. Quickly hiding Steven in a cabinet, Jamie disguised a roll of toilet paper as her son and climbed out the window. Sadly, Michael finally captured Jamie in a barn just outside of Haddonfield and threw her onto a corn thresher. A dying Jamie assured her uncle that he would not get her son, and Michael was frustrated to discover the toilet paper in Jamie's knapsack instead of the baby. Steven was found the next day by Tommy Doyle, who had traced Jamie's radio call to the bus depot. After failing to get medical attention for the baby at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Tommy took the baby home with him, and named him. Knowing that Michael would return to kill his great-nephew, Tommy vowed to protect the newborn boy. Meanwhile, Michael was killing the Strode family that had moved into the Myers house. Tommy managed to bring Kara Strode and her son Danny over to his house before leaving to look for Michael. That night, Kara was horrified to see Danny walking across the street to the Myers house, where she had just seen Michael killing her friend Beth. Running across the street to protect her son, Kara left Steven unattended. Upon Tommy returning to the house with Doctor Sam Loomis in tow, he found the baby missing from his basket. Minutes later, Kara and Danny returned with Michael in pursuit. The Cult of Thorn, led by Wynn, broke into the house and kidnapped Steven, Kara, and Danny, knocking out Tommy and Doctor Loomis. Steven, Kara, and Danny were taken to Smith's Grove, where Danny and Steven were kept in a room next to an operating room of some kind. Tommy arrived at the sanitarium and rescued Kara from confinement, before the pair of them were chased by Michael, who was wandering the halls of the sanitarim in search of Steven. Tommy and Kara evaded him and found Danny and Steven, before witnessing a deeply frustrated Michael killing several cult members in the operating room, possibly including Wynn. The killer then began to come after his great-nephew again, causing Tommy, Danny, and Kara to desperately protect themselves and Steven. When Michael had finally been knocked out, the group drove away in Tommy's Jeep. It is unknown what happened to Steven and the others after this, although Doctor Loomis did suggest they "finish up their lives in Haddonfield" and then get away from the town. Trivia * A large mystery surrounding Steven Lloyd concerns the identity of his father. The non-canonical Producer's Cut of Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers heavily implies that Michael is actually the father, but most do not like that explanation, as it raises many questions and simply does not follow logic. An early script dictates that Terence Wynn raped Jamie, but this is also up for debate. The most popular theory, in view of the dead fetuses and ambiguous equipment that Kara finds in Wynn's lab, is that Jamie was artificially inseminated. However, as the original Halloween series has ended, it is unlikely this mystery will ever be solved. Though recently on the Halloween Wiki, ''it has been confirmed by the Halloween Q&A that Michael is, in fact, Steven's father though cloning. * In the early drafts of the Halloween 6 screenplay, Steven was named "Kyle", in honor of Kyle Richards, who portrayed Lindsey Wallace in the original ''Halloween. Also, many fans spell Steven's name "Stephen". Category:Halloween characters Category:1995 births Category:Survivors Category:Unknown Fate Category:Halloween 6 characters